LED provides characteristics such as saving electric power, higher lighting efficiency and longer lifespan, thus has become a new generation of illumination element. It employs Epitaxy as a photoelectric element to generate light via electro luminescence transformation. Because the LED has many advantages, such as environment friendly, lower power consumption, higher efficiency and longer lifespan, it gradually replaces the traditional illumination equipments.
At present the LED has been widely adopted on various types of illumination apparatus. However, for indoor illumination the luminosity of a single LED still cannot match the conventional fluorescent lamp or halogen lamp. In order to provide sufficient indoor illumination, multiple LEDs have to be clustered together. At present, the LED light bulbs on the market mostly have one power converter to mate an LED. Such a structure is more expensive and consumes more electric power, and also has a shorter lifespan.
Please refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional LED illumination lamp set 1. It includes a plurality of LEDs 2 and a DC power supply 3 which receives commercial power and converts the commercial power into DC power to supply the LEDs 2. For multiple LED illumination lamp sets 1, multiple DC power supplies 3 also must be provided in a one-on-one fashion to meet use requirement.
However, the DC power supply 3 and the LEDs 2 are positioned close to each other, and heat generated by the DC power supply 3 would cause high temperature to affect lighting efficiency of the LEDs 2. Moreover, the DC power supply 3 is located in the LED illumination lamp set 1, and air circulation is undesirable that results in heat dissipation of the DC power supply 3 difficult. Hence the lifespan of the DC power supply 3 suffers, and in the event that the DC power supply 3 is damaged, replacement is also difficult.
In addition, in the event that the DC power supply 3 is burnt out and on fire, as it is installed on a ceiling, instant alarm is not always possible, and the fire could also be spread to further result in even more serious danger. Furthermore, the DC power supply 3 usually is connected to the AC power source, users who try to replace the LEDs 2 could inadvertently suffer electric shock.